The present invention pertains to a cobalt-based hard facing alloy. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a cobalt-based hard facing alloy useful as a facing or coating for substrate materials. The inventive cobalt-based hard facing alloy is particularly useful as a hard facing material for gas turbine engine components, such as the shrouds of a gas turbine engine blade.